It has been suggested that adrenal steroids other than aldosterone contribute to the elevated blood pressure of patients with hypertension and suppressed plasma renin activity. Aminoglutethimide is an adrenal steroid inhibitor that persistently inhibits aldosterone but not cortisol and its precursors in persons with an intact pituitary-adrenal axis. Aminoglutethimide lowers the blood pressure of many patients with "low renin" hypertension. The effects of aminoglutethimide on secretion of several adrenal steroids and on blood pressure is currently being investigated in patients the "low renin" hypertension. The data are currently incomplete.